Episode 8191 (15th August 2013)
Plot The youths corner Rita. She tries to remain strong but is terrified. Kylie and Gail are worried about David as he's not eating. David announces he's going to stay by Nick's bedside until he wakes up. A worried Dennis phones Rita. She answers and shouts help but the female youth grabs it and cuts it off. Dennis, Tina and Tommy go off to look for her. The female youth tries to grab Rita's bag. In the struggle, Rita falls over and the youths run off. David tells an unconscious Nick that he bottled it. He's joined by Leanne. David offers to re-open the bistro and keep it going while Nick is ill but Leanne declines. Dennis, Tina and Tommy find Rita recovering on a bench. Beth continues to wonder what's behind Craig's odd behaviour. When she asks if he's been thinking about his dad, he says yes. Rita is interviewed by the police. Dennis blames Tina for everything, saying she's as bad as the yobs. Rita gives a description of them but doesn't expect to get anything back. Sinead thinks Chesney should talk to Craig as he grew up without a dad. Tina is sorry for mouthing off at everyone and apologises to Rita. Sally returns from her date and is annoyed when Neil expects her to invite him in her house. She sends him packing, saying his one true love is insurance. Tim passes by and she invites him in for a drink. When Leanne leaves, David tells Nick he'll take any punishment for what he's done as long as Nick pulls through. Sally decides to quit internet dating. Tim kisses her. They are about to go upstairs but Tim reminds Sally that he's moving away on Friday. She suggests they make the most of what time they have. Tina promises not to put Rita through anything like that again. She considers moving away to get away from Gary, Izzy and Jake. Cast Regular cast *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Female Youth - Orla Poole *Male Youth 1 - Robbie Conway *Male Youth 2 - Joshua Cunningham *PC Gran - Clifford Barry *PC Marks - Balvinder Sopal *Neil - Simon Hepworth Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Red Rec *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit Notes *This episode was moved from Wednesday to Thursday due to ITV's coverage of England's football friendly with Scotland on the Wednesday. The transmission time was 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis heads to the Red Rec with Tina and Tommy to rescue Rita, who is surrounded by a gang of youths; and David offers to work overtime to keep Nick's business running. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,840,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns